


Catch Me When I Fall

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs to Stop Jumping Out Windows, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Uh-oh.The Captain America Frown™.Tony is in trouble, except he has no idea why this time.___Or, the one time Steve Rogers' shield turned into a giant airbag.





	Catch Me When I Fall

“Tony.”

The deep voice pulls Tony out of his thoughts and he spins around to look at his husband, current project immediately forgotten as he takes Steve in. Damn, the stealth suit is definitely his Sistine Chapel. His Mona Lisa. The way it showcases Steve, clinging to his body in the right places, highlighting his maddening shoulder to waist ratio and somehow making his shoulders look broader… Damn. As much as Tony loves the suit on Steve, he really wants it on the floor of the workshop right now.

He takes another look at Steve, slower this time, and notes with satisfaction that he seems unharmed. Not that he had expected any less considering it was only a training day, but Steve does have a reckless nature. That and he clearly still has no idea how to distinguish doors and windows, though Tony suspects Steve only does that to tease him.

Tearing his eyes away from the suit to look up at Steve’s lovely face, Tony pauses at his expression.

Uh-oh.

The Captain America Frown.

Tony is in trouble, except he has no idea why this time.

As far as he knows, it has only been a couple of hours since Steve had left to train new recruits. Tony can’t have done anything that would warrant a frown in that short period. He’s probably missed lunch but Steve is more than a little used to that by now. It has to be something else.

Maybe Steve wants to do some role-play? Perhaps annoyed teacher and brat student? No. Steve wouldn’t be wearing the stealth suit for that.

Well, whatever Steve has in mind, Tony is definitely down for it and he is good at improvising.  

Letting a playful smile appear on his face, he stands up and slowly makes his way to his husband, a slight sway to his walk. “Well, hello there, soldier. What can I do for you?”

Somehow, Steve looks surprised. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open as a blush spreads on his cheeks. God. Tony will never,  _ever_ , grow tired of this sight. But that was not the reaction he was hoping for so he frowns in confusion, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looks up at Steve. Before he can ask what is going on, Steve suddenly bursts into laughter and shakes his head, giving him a beautiful if slightly exasperated smile when he looks back up.

“Sweetheart, did you do something to my shield?”

Tony pauses at that, even more confused. The shield? He remembers taking it to the workshop a few days ago but he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary. He had cleaned it up, made sure everything was in peak condition before giving it back to Steve. It has to be something else then. He faintly remembers falling asleep last night to a video on the internet that showed an old recording of Steve jumping out a window and landing on his shield and Tony had thought of-

“Oh.”

Steve is trying to look frustrated or angry even, but he is grinning too much.  

“Yes. ‘Oh.’ That was my reaction earlier when I jumped from a platform during training and landed on a giant cushion instead of my shield. Well, it was more of a ‘what the fuck’ kind-of ‘oh’ actually,” Steve amends, pulling Tony closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Is there something you might have forgotten to tell me about my shield, sweetheart?”

Tony lets himself be pulled without resistance, too stunned to say anything. He had thought that had been a  _dream_. He remembers waking up in bed this morning, the shield next to him, but he had thought it was because Steve was getting ready to go to SHIELD.

“Oh my god. Did I actually put an airbag in the star??” He blurts out, amazed and slightly horrified. Then he can’t help it, Tony imagines the face Steve must have pulled when a giant airbag popped out of his shield and he starts laughing uncontrollably, hiding his face in Steve’s chest.

“Yep, you did,” Steve confirms with a smile, the frown obviously long gone now as he leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “And really, honey, sweetheart, I do appreciate but even for me that’s is a bit much.”

Tony doesn’t stop laughing for another ten minutes. Then he finds the footage of that particular training session and can’t stop laughing for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
